


New Friends: The I.T. Specialist

by MrsEclipse9856



Series: New Friends [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEclipse9856/pseuds/MrsEclipse9856
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard has a computer problem and Spock has a nurse problem. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Friends: The I.T. Specialist

Leonard had no idea what he was doing wrong but the system kept kicking him out. If there was one thing he hated more than flying it was computers. He tried everything he could think of to get into the system to finish his charts but it was no use. He took a deep breath and asked one of the nurses who handles issues like that.

Chapel smiled a dreamy smile, "Spock."

"What's a Spock?" he asked.

"Not a what, a who. Spock Grayson is the I.T. guy. He wrote most of the system for this hospital. I'll call him up for you," the nurse said before grabbing the receiver in front of her. She seemed entirely too happy that the computer was having a problem.

A few minutes later a tall man walked right up to them. Leonard could understand the look Christine had in her eyes now. He could admit the man was ridiculously handsome. And he was also some kind of genius.

"Nurse Chapel, you notified me of an error with your computers," the man he assumed was Spock said.

"Doctor McCoy is locked out. He was using the computer in there," she pointed to the small office behind the nurse's station where they were standing. Spock nodded and walked around the doctor and nurse into the room. Christine followed him with that lovestruck look in her eyes.

"Oh brother," Leonard muttered under his breath.

Spock sat at the computer and worked for a few minutes before he stood up, "You have access, Doctor."

The doctor raised an eyebrow as he looked at the screen. Sure enough, he was back in the system. "Thank you, Mister Grayson."

"You are welcome, Doctor. Nurse Chapel." The tall man made a quick exit as his pager beeped. He was probably off to fix something else.

Two days later, Leonard was having lunch when he felt someone standing next to him, "Would you mind if I joined you, Doctor?"

Leonard could see that the only open seats were with a group of swooning nurses. "Not at all, Mister Grayson."


End file.
